Currency
My Singing Monsters uses different types of currency that help you in the game. Each one has its own particular traits and methods of obtention. Coins Coins are the main resource in the game, and are used to: *Buy most Single Element Monsters *Purchase Decorations *Buy Islands to expand your archipelago *Buy or upgrade Structures *Bake Monster Food *Clear Obstacles *Exchange in the Market for Shards *Feeding your monster at Tribal Island, although Shards are more efficient. Obtaining Coins The Monsters themselves are the main source of Coins. Monsters placed on most islands earn Coins in proportion to their number of elements, level, and happiness. In order to earn Coins, the monster must be visible on the island (i.e., not inside of a Hotel), but they can be muted (sleeping). A monster can earn coins up to a maximum number which is proportional to its level but is not affected by its happiness. When the monster's coin count reaches 75% of its maximum, a balloon with a coin icon appears over the monster, as a hint to the player to collect the coins. See individual monsters' pages for specific earning rates and coin limits. Coins may be also purchased with actual money in the Market, or Diamonds can be exchanged for Coins. Monsters can be sold for Coins, except on Gold Island (where there is no market), Tribal Island (where the monsters can only be taken away, not sold), and Ethereal Island (where they can be sold for Shards instead; see below). A monster can be sold at the time it is ready to hatch and be placed on the island, or any time after it has been placed. A monster's price is a constant, and does not change with the monster's level. See individual monster pages for specific sale prices. All Decorations and most Structures can be sold back at any time after they have been placed on an island. The sell-back rate is three quarters of the purchase price. There is no depreciation on older items. Some of the Goals give rewards of coins, which vary with the difficulty of the Goal. Currently the largest Coin reward is 20 million coins for the goal of buying and placing a Tub Fountain. The daily Scratch Ticket available from the Castle has Coin prizes of various amounts. The most common award is around 100 coins, as it may scale up according to the player's Experience. The amount of coins can not exceed 2,400,000,000. Any amount above 1,999,999,999 is displayed as 1,999,999,999. Diamonds Those little green gemstones are the "premium" resource of the game, and have many uses, which include: *Buying Hybrid and non-natural Monsters *Speeding up most of the time-dependent actions of the game, completing them immediately at a cost of 1 diamond per hour or part-hour remaining *Trade for other types of currency *Upgrade the Castle to its Extravagant and Paradise Levels *Get Extra Scratch Tickets after redeeming the free ones *Upgrading the Hotel, Storage Structure, Breeding Structure, and Nursery *Lighting Wishing Torches to improve breeding odds *Redoing the Memory Game 'Obtaining Diamonds' * Diamonds may be earned daily from the Mini-Mine, from the Maximum Mine, or from the no-longer-available Mine. * Some Goals may also grant small quantities of diamonds to players when completed. * Registering a Friend for the first time via a Friend Code will also give players diamonds. * Sharing achievements via social network can also increase a player's diamond total. (This method and the one above are not available to PC players.) * If a player beats their own best score in the Memory Game, it gives 1 diamond. * The daily Scratch Ticket available from the Castle has Diamond prizes of various amounts. The most common award for getting such currency is 2 diamonds. * The Daily Login Bonus (not available to PC players) gives 3 Diamonds in Day 5 which can be reached after entering the game 5 days continuously. * On Ethereal Island, the Market can be used to exchange Shards for Diamonds. * Outside of that, the Market can be used to obtain Diamonds, either for free or by purchasing with real money (in this case, free diamonds require downloads of third-party apps, and come only in small quantities, and, again, are not available to PC players). Food Treats, sometimes called food are primarily produced in a Bakery, but they may also be given as a reward for completing certain Goals, won as a prize in the daily Scratch Ticket, or purchased using real-world money from the Market. The sole use of treats is to level-up Monsters - the specific amount required depends on the complexity of the monster, and information can be found on the following page: Feeding. When a monster is leveled up, many beneficial things happen, thus making treats valuable and almost mandatory to progress in the game. Those include increases in income rate, the ability to make monsters breed and the ability to be placed in other islands through teleportation. As monsters do not get hungry, baking huge quantities of food constantly may not be good when trying to save money, but will certainly be advisable if the player can use this currency to take his monster raising skills to a high level. More experienced players have established strategies to enable efficient Food Production, as buying the most expensive treats may not be the best option in long-term durations. Food can also be used to feed your monster at Tribal Island, although it is possible to use Coins or Shards to do the same thing too. Shards Exclusive to the Ethereal and Wublin Islands, shards have the same uses as coins, but can only be produced by Ethereal Monsters or bought in the Market with coins, diamonds, or real money. Monsters "generate" shards on Ethereal Island in much the same way that they earn coins on other islands: the shard earning rate is proportional to monster level and increases with monster happiness. There is a limit to the number of shards a monster can hold which is proportional to the monster's level, but is not affected by the monster's happiness. When a monster's shard count reaches 75% of the maximum value, a balloon with a shard icon appears over the monster, as a hint to the player to collect the shards. They are also randomly collected from Wublins. Shards can be used for: * Buying Ethereal Monsters * Buying Structures and Decorations on Ethereal Island * Feeding your monster on the Tribal Island (which is arguably the most efficient way of doing so) From the usual exchange rate, just one shard equals 1,000 coins in actual value. Exchange Rates Players can use the Market to turn specific amounts of currencies, mainly diamonds, into less valuable, and easier to obtain resources. The exchange rates usually are not altered. Starpower Starpower is the currency that allows players to buy exclusive items at the StarShop. Even though it was first introduced in the 1.3.5 update, it only came into practical use after the 1.3.6 update, when the Starshop was first released. Before then, Big Blue Bubble had posted a sneak peak of Starpower's future use. Getting Starpower You get Starpower from rewards in Tribal Island, mainly by leveling up your tribal monster. Keys Keys are a currency first released in the Version 1.4.2 update. They are used to purchase Dipsters. Each Dipster costs 1 on Plant Island, 2 on Cold Island, 3 on Air Island, 4 on Water Island and 5 on Earth Island. 'Obtaining Keys' *As gifts from friends (can only gift once every 30 days, gives 1 each for free). *In exchange for real-life currency, for a maximum cost of $5.00 USD per key. Collection of Keys costs $20.00 USD for 5 keys, while Lone Key costs $5.00 USD. *By using Community Codes. Community Codes can be accessed through Options --> Community Codes. Category:Game Mechanics